Mii
Miis are digital avatars that appear in the Mii Channel. Miis are based off of human beings, and players can design what their Miis look like and use them in compatible games. Shigeru Miyamoto had wanted to create digital avatars for Nintendo systems since the NES and kept trying to create them with every system released, such as the Nintendo 64DD add-on and Nintendo DS. Players can start from scratch or create a Mii from an existing template Mii. Only 100 Miis fit in one Wii, while each individual Wii Remote can hold 10 Miis. Miis can also be created on the Nintendo 3DS. They can be created either from scratch or from a photo using Mii Maker, where they can be edited as well. Appearances in Mario Games ''Mario Party 8'' In Mario Party 8, Miis are only playable characters in the Extra Zone and are sometimes seen in the background of mini-games. The Miis in this game, however, wear overalls, gloves, and shoes like the Mario brothers. The shirt they wear depends on the player's colour, not their favorite colour. Miis are also available to personalize players' files. Unlike Wii Sports, the Miis in this game have their limbs attached to their body. ''Mario & Sonic'' series ''Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Games'' In Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Games, Miis are playable characters, just as capable of competing as the characters from the Mario and Sonic series. Their stats are all five out of ten. In this game, the Miis have no voices and are simply called "Mii" during events. ''Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Winter Games'' Miis return in Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Winter Games. This time, Miis can be customized to wear different clothes and accessories. Unlike the last game, the stats differ depending on the gear. They can even wear different costumes of the playable characters in the game. Some of the bosses from Festival Mode also give off their costumes for Miis to wear once defeated. ''Mario & Sonic at the London 2012 Olympic Games'' Miis appear again as playable in Mario & Sonic at the London 2012 Olympic Games. As in the previous installment, players can customize their Miis with accessories and wear various of costumes. These are earned when playing in the Olympic events and the London Party mode. ''Dr. Mario & Germ Buster'' In Dr. Mario & Germ Buster, Miis are able to replace Dr. Mario as the playable character. Here they must maneuver Megavitamins tossed into a glass jar in order to destroy the Viruses. In order for a virus to be destroyed, it must be connected to at least one Megavitamin of the same color. Unlike Doctor Mario, Miis speak. Miis can tell the player how many minutes have passed and how many capsules they've thrown. ''Mario Kart'' series ''Mario Kart Wii'' In Mario Kart Wii, Miis first appear as background characters found in various race courses. They also appear in posters and other signs, as seen in Coconut Mall. Later in the game, Miis can be unlocked as playable characters. There are two outfits available for Miis and both outfits have to be unlocked. The first one (Outfit A), which is available when the Mii character option is unlocked, is a plain racing suit of the Mii's favorite color. The other (Outfit B) depends on the gender of the Mii. If the Mii is male, he receives a Mario outfit of his color, and if the Mii is female, she receives a Princess Peach outfit of her color. A kart's color scheme changes depending on the Mii's gender (primarily blue for males, primarily pink for females). Miis also receive generic voices in Mario Kart Wii, which has a unique voice for each gender and favorite color combination. Miis of the same gender with the same favorite color will have the same voice recordings, but depending on the weight class, the recordings will be altered to a higher or lower pitch for light and heavy Miis, respectively. The weight class for the Mii driver depends on the size in the Mii Channel. Notably, when the player plays as a Mii, statues and pictures in various courses, such as Moonview Highway, Luigi Circuit, Coconut Mall, and Daisy Circuit, will replace the character heads with that of Mii heads, consisting of the Miis saved on a players Wii console. A Mii can be either a large, medium, or lightweight character, depending on his or her height and weight. Originally, a Mii Outfit C was going to be added, but it got taken out of the final version of the game. ''Mario Kart 7'' Miis later appear as racing participants in the Nintendo 3DS title, Mario Kart 7. They can be unlocked by completing all the Grand Prix cups on any engine class. Unlike in Mario Kart Wii, however, all the Miis get the same stat boosts, which are at around average levels. Stats *'Class': Medium *'Speed': 3.5 *'Acceleration': 3 *'Weight': 3.25 *'Handling': 2.75 *'Off-Road': 3.75 Mario Supper Sluggers Miis are playable characters in the game Mario Super Sluggers. Miis cannot be chosen as team captains, but up to 8 Mii's can be used. Mii stats in this game are 6/10 and chemistry with other characters is based solely on favorite color, e.g. red Miis have chemistry with Mario, green Miis have chemistry with Luigi (but oddly, not Yoshi; Yoshi has good chemistry with light green Miis instead), pink with Peach, etc. Miis of the same color but opposite genders also have chemistry with each other. Also, they possess the quick throw ability, which allows the players to make faster throws to teammates. It should also be noted that all male Miis are right-handed batters in this game, while the female Miis are left-handed batters. However, both genders are right-handed fielders. For some reason, they don't speak in the game. ''Mario Sports Mix'' Miis are one of the nineteen playable participants in Mario Sports Mix. They're the all-rounder (All-Around) type. Despite their height and width, they all receive the same stats: 3/5 in every stat. The color of their outfits depend on their favorite color and their clothing depends on their gender; male Miis receive a sporting outfit, while female Miis receive a skirt. Their special ability is very similar to Mario's special ability; they throw the object into a goal which can be blocked by a struggle of the opponent. In dodgeball, the shot causes a damage radius that hits anyone inside the radius. Miis receive voices in this game, a quality somewhat rare in games they appear playable in. On a side note, Miis never appear as opponents in tournament. A real life Mii made an appearance in various commercials to help promote the game in North America. They are sports anchors during these commercials under the names Mii-guel and Mii-chelle, showing gameplay footage to the players in various segments like the Super Top 3 Show, for example. Also, they announce a press conference on the day of the game's release, asking questions for Mario. Other Appearances Miis also appear in games such as Mario Strikers Charged to represent the player, similar to an avatar. In Super Mario Galaxy and its sequel, players can personalize their files with Miis. This has also been done with other non-''Mario'' related games. In Super Smash Bros. Brawl, players can use their Mii on Wi-Fi to represent themselves. Also, Miis can be seen as audiences in Mario Sports Mix and Mario Kart 7 for the Nintendo 3DS. Miis appear along with Mario, Luigi, Blue Toad, and Yellow Toad in the Wii U experience game New Super Mario Bros. Mii. If the Miis are selected as either P2, P3, or P4, each will be colored with the overalls of Luigi, Wario, and Waluigi, but with blue sleeves. Check Mii Out Channel One of the channels in the Wii is the Check Mii Out Channel (or the Mii Contest Channel in the PAL region), where Nintendo holds contests to see who can create the Mii that looks the most like a certain person, for example a few contests had players to create Miis that looked like the Tooth Fairy, or another that even had players to create a Mii of a Gingerbread Man. Some of the contests have been Mario related. Here is a list of them: *Mario, without his hat, was the first contest in the Check Mii Out Channel. *Luigi, without his hat, was a later contest. *Another contest had players create Princess Peach. *A another contest was "Someone like Mario, but a little different". *One contest focused on Bee Mario. Trivia *Miis receive voices for the first time in Mario Kart Wii, not counting small background noises that they first made in Wii Play's Shooting Range event. *Miis get their name from the word "me", in the same way that the Wii gets its name from "we". *In Mario Party Advance, the player could make a passport with an avatar similar to the way the player makes Miis. Gallery 61px-Mii.png|A male Mii 60px-Mii_Female.png|A female Mii 79px-Miisportsmix.png|''Mario Sports Mix'' 116px-Mii_mk7.png|''Mario Kart 7'' Category:Characters